


Coming of Age

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO To Be Continued
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: Bin gives Eunwoo a real present on his Coming of Age Day.





	Coming of Age

Coming-of-Age Day was a huge deal. Eunwoo was finally an adult. He was allowed to drink and smoke and drive and do all the fun things in life. Even though Bin and Eunwoo had graduated from high school at the same time, Eunwoo was older. Bin had to wait another year till he came of age. Having mostly older friends was going to be a drag. Bin was closer with Rocky than he was with Eunwoo, but ever since their team had been scouted after the school festival and they’d moved into the dorms, he’d become closer to Eunwoo. 

Now Eunwoo was going to go out drinking beer and soju with MJ and Jinjin while Bin would be stuck at the dorms with Rocky and Sanha drinking Fanta. 

Bin sat beside Eunwoo while he recorded a live video for the fans. The traditional gifts for coming of age were flowers, perfume, and a kiss. Eunwoo was right - Bin wasn’t much for ceremony. He’d been clowning around when he drew the rose and perfume for Eunwoo in his notebook, but his heart had leaped when Eunwoo put the paper under his pillow, promised to sleep with it close. 

Eunwoo had promised to take care of Bin on his big day next year. Even before taking the oath of adulthood, Eunwoo had been hardworking and responsible. Bin knew Eunwoo would take care of him. 

Bin also knew that Eunwoo had zero clue about the secret Bin had been holding in his heart for a long time, since that first time he’d stood beside Eunwoo’s piano and sang the song he wrote. Bin liked Eunwoo. 

Liked him a lot. 

So many times he’d wanted to tell Eunwoo before, but he’d been too afraid, and Eunwoo had always been short-tempered with him besides. Now that they were trainees, people were watching them constantly, making sure they worked hard and looked good and were innocently single, because the company had a reputation to maintain. Their team was the company’s first boy group, and they had a huge burden on their shoulders. 

Now it was too late to tell Eunwoo, because Eunwoo was an adult now, and Bin was still a kid. 

That night, late after supper, after they’d all washed and crawled into bed, Bin lay awake, staring at the bottom of Eunwoo’s bunk. Sometimes he thought he was missing out on the fun the other four had in their room, but on nights like this, he was grateful for the privacy. 

He glanced at his watch, sighed. 

“Can’t sleep?” Eunwoo asked. 

“Sorry, am I keeping you awake?”

“No. I can’t sleep either. I just - my parents brought me flowers and perfume, and my dad took me for my first drink, only I wasn’t with my classmates or other friends for the ceremony today. I was training all day and then on camera with you for a few thousand fans. Which is amazing. Most of my classmates don’t get to ever experience that. But sometimes I feel like I’m missing out on the best parts of being young, the parts that others might think are small.” 

Bin nodded even though Eunwoo couldn’t see. “I know what you mean.” Then he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I didn’t take your big day seriously. Then I put you on the spot while we were filming for the fans and made you promise to make my day special next year. You don’t have to. I was just joking around.”

“Don’t worry. Coming of age is a big deal and I want to make it special for you next year. It’s fine.” 

And with Eunwoo, it really was. Behind his hot temper and fragile ego he was kind, loyal. 

“I should get you a real present. It’s not midnight yet.” Bin sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

Eunwoo poked his head over the side of his bunk, eyes wide. “No, that’s insane. If you get caught sneaking out of the dorms, the managers will totally freak out and cut your lines on the next song and-”

Bin leaned in and kissed him. Just a quick peck on the mouth, like he’d seen girls do in dramas. “There,” he said. “A real gift.”

Eunwoo fell out of his bunk.

Bin swore and hurried to his side, helped him sit up. “Hyung, are you all right?”

Eunwoo, clutching his elbow, peered at him in the dim light from the streetlamp that leaked around the sheet they used as a curtain. “You - you kissed me.”

“Well, a kiss is traditional,” Bin said, scrambling for an excuse, because he’d gone and done it now, reawakened Eunwoo’s old hot temper he’d kept stoked just for Bin. 

“You stole my first kiss! I wanted to kiss someone I like. Now whenever people ask about my first kiss I’ll have to tell them one of my teammates kissed me on coming-of-age day as a joke.” Eunwoo looked hurt. 

Bin swallowed hard. “No, it wasn’t a joke. It was a real gift. It - it was my first kiss too.”

Eunwoo raised his eyebrows. “And you wasted it on me?”

“It’s not a waste if I like you,” Bin snapped, familiar irritation rising, and then he stopped himself, horrified.

No. That was supposed to be a secret. 

Eunwoo blinked. “What?”

Bin pulled away, went to climb back into bed. “Nothing.”

Eunwoo caught his wrist. “Bin, do you  _ like _ me?”

“So what if I do? It doesn’t matter. You’re an adult now and I’ve always annoyed you anyway and -”

“You haven’t always annoyed me.” Eunwoo’s voice was dangerously gentle. “But you’ve always been under my skin.”

It was Bin’s turn to blink. “What?”

“Rocky and Sanha and MJ and even Jinjin have done dumber things than you and I never blew up at them.”

“Because you hated me and you liked them.”

“Because I liked you too much.”

Bin yanked himself out of Eunwoo’s grasp. “That makes no sense.”

“If I seemed angry at you, no one would know that I like you.” Eunwoo looked away, his cheeks pink even in the shadows. 

Bin punched him on the arm. “Yah! You were so mean to me, made me so angry -”

“I’m sorry.”

And then Bin’s brain caught up to the conversation properly. “But...you like me back?”

Eunwoo nodded.

Bin reached out, put a hand on his arm. “Look at me.”

Eunwoo turned to him slowly, eyes wide. 

Bin leaned in and kissed him again. 

*

The next morning, Sanha said, “I heard a loud noise from your room last night. What happened?”

Bin, his hand curled through Eunwoo’s under the breakfast table, smiled. “It’s a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> A result of me watching To Be Continued and also going back on V-live and starting to watch the Just One Ten Minutes videos.
> 
> Also written for the secrets comment_fic prompt "any/any, secrets of the heart".
> 
> Also my bad I think Eunwoo actually has the bottom bunk at this point in time but whatever.


End file.
